


无题

by 1476955878



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, 曦瑶 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 12:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19869559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1476955878/pseuds/1476955878
Summary: ★纯车★曦瑶提及★圈地自萌，不扰正主





	无题

时近深夜十点，窗外依旧灯火通明。霓虹映照，车水马龙，都市的夜从不孤独。  
杀青宴上大家都喝了不少酒，拍摄多天由陌生到熟悉现下不可免俗地有些离别伤感。在座都心知肚明想要再聚难上加难，便都撒了欢地敬酒喝酒，亲近地打闹玩笑。天色已晚，攒局的人便好心订下房间安置醉鬼。  
刘海宽关上花洒，镜中水雾氤氲，水珠顺着他身形滑下，勾勒出身体的轮廓。他从一旁架子上摘下毛巾，松垮垮系在腰间，走出浴室。  
“套你放哪了？”  
刘海宽在往日放置安全套的小篮子中并未找到想要的东西，一边四处寻找一边向卧室中的人询问。  
“屋里呢，我给拿进来了。”  
朱赞锦的声音淡淡的，隔了扇门，听起来多了些沉闷和遥远。  
推开卧室门的瞬间，看着屋内景象，刘海宽不禁愣住一瞬。  
屋内昏暗，朱赞锦没有开灯，只是凭着落地窗透进的外界光亮照明。他站在落地窗前，脑袋微垂，好像在欣赏脚下夜景，左手按着落地窗窗面，食指蜷起微微扣击。他的影子洒在身后床上，是墨色的一团。  
而刘海宽发愣的原因则是——朱赞锦此时正不着寸缕。  
朱赞锦听见了动静，身形微微动了动。  
“在床头柜……”  
刘海宽从后面搂住朱赞锦，嘴唇靠在他耳边，手臂如蛇般环绕贴附在他胸前，伸出拇指摩擦他的嘴唇。他歪着头伏在朱赞锦肩上，嘴唇开合间在人耳垂上留下浅浅牙印。  
“喝醉了？”他低声问。  
朱赞锦笑着摇摇头，又煞有介事地点点头，反手回搂住刘海宽的背，侧过头跟他接吻。唇舌交缠之间，酒味四处蔓延。他们亲吻得极安静又极缓慢，每一次唾液的交换都好像用尽全力赌上全部。亲吻的间歇刘海宽温柔地抚摸朱赞锦的眉眼，他们鼻尖相抵，两下厮磨。  
从床头柜中摸出安全套，刘海宽借着霓虹的光亮撕开，不忘调侃。  
“喜欢草莓味的？”  
朱赞锦容易害羞，害羞时从耳朵到脖子红得通透，可情事上他向来放得开，害羞也羞得淫荡。他伸手帮着刘海宽套上轻薄的橡胶套子，恶意上下撸动几下，听见人突然加重的呼吸，笑得酒窝深深，色情又天真。  
“草莓味的好吃。”  
刘海宽看着埋头在自己胯间的男孩，手掌轻轻搁在他后颈，时而下压，时而爱抚。  
朱赞锦努力地张大嘴去容纳逐渐膨胀的硬物，草莓的滋味在唇舌间炸开，混着一股不明显的橡胶口感，并不是好味道。他费力地操控着不让牙齿碰到那硬物，却被按着脑袋进行深喉。  
抬起头的时候朱赞锦被逼得泪水流了满脸，刘海宽揩去他脸上的泪，安慰般亲了亲他的脸蛋，把他摆成了个背对着自己屁股翘起的模样。  
朱赞锦人瘦，屁股上却还有一团肉，手感很好。刘海宽爱极了这团肉，手指就着润滑在臀缝间进进出出。他的手指修长灵活，次次都捅的深又准，朱赞锦的腰被他弄得软成一滩水，只能翘着屁股抱着枕头任他扩张，一开口就是难以抑制的喘息呓语。  
房间里空调是恒温二十六度，他们二人身上都覆了层薄汗。刘海宽伏在朱赞锦身上，手指伸到他前胸揉弄着胸前两点以分散他的注意力，随后缓慢地进入。  
后穴异物侵入的感觉并不美妙，痛得离谱。朱赞锦紧紧攥着被子，一手自己撸动下体以求能压过痛楚的快感。完全进入的瞬间二人都觉得疼痛，刘海宽扶着朱赞锦的腰，等待他逐渐适应。  
刘海宽伸手擦掉朱赞锦额头的汗，对他笑。  
“刚刚你隔着套舔我，没什么感觉啊。”  
朱赞锦稍稍缓过神来，被这句话气笑，他努力转了转头去瞪他。  
“那你别硬啊。”  
话音刚落，刘海宽已开始缓慢地抽动，朱赞锦倒吸一口凉气，努力地放松身体。  
刘海宽低头搂他，声音略微带了喑哑。朱赞锦身量不算大，很容易就可以把他嵌进胸膛。  
“我硬是因为舔我的是你。”  
他们十指相合，刘海宽狠狠地挺动腰身，缓慢且深入。朱赞锦明亮的双眼被泪水覆盖，雾蒙蒙一片死死盯着刘海宽，看他的眼和唇，看他发力的神情和咬紧的牙根，然后时不时抬头向他索吻，在他耳边喘息呻吟。  
他们做爱向来很安静，午夜时分，房间里除了钟表滴答，就只剩肉体交融的声音。  
情欲的浪潮一波波涌动，刘海宽伸手攥住朱赞锦的下体，拇指摩擦顶端，朱赞锦咬住下唇拼命摇头，嗓中滚出呜咽。  
刘海宽加快了进出的速度，显然是濒临顶峰，手中也变本加厉伺候朱赞锦的下体。朱赞锦紧紧搂住他的背，呻吟破碎着留下道道红痕。酒精使刘海宽的脸颊微红，看着身下被自己弄得几乎神志不清的男孩，鬼使神差地，他低声唤。  
“阿瑶。”   
朱赞锦一颤 “海宽？”  
刘海宽狠狠顶弄着 “不对，应该叫二哥。”  
停顿一瞬，他掐住朱赞锦的大腿根，继续深入，口中喃喃 “阿瑶，叫二哥。”  
朱赞锦被他干得失神，不知道怎么办地敞着双腿。刘海宽趁着人愣神，低头捏捏他的鼻子，轻声哄骗，“阿瑶，我是二哥啊。”  
朱赞锦双目没了焦距，看着他，神情格外纯情无辜。他缓缓开口。  
“……二哥……”  
他们最终一起到达极乐。射出来的时候，朱赞锦一直模模糊糊地“二哥”“海宽”叫成一团。  
一天的行程加上一场酣畅淋漓的情事，他们都累极了。刘海宽强行抱着朱赞锦洗了个澡，便钻进纯白的被子里。  
天色渐亮，房间中的呼吸声越发安稳，酒气渐渐散了。  
世间大多事，都和酒一样，刚入喉时热烈浓郁，即使散了也犹有余香。


End file.
